It is known to use multi-point door locks in sliding or french doors to provide secure closure and locking. In configuring a multi-point door lock there are a number of design considerations that must be made such that the door lock is easily manufactured, easily installed, functionally and aesthetically appealing, and secure.
A main feature of a typical conventional multi-point door lock is that the door lock has more than one latch or bolt to engage a door frame. Plural latches or bolts create a lock that is substantially more difficult to overcome in a forcible entry than a single deadbolt and latch. Thus, it is desirable, for example, in a french door to have three bolts and a latch. A first bolt and latch engage with a second door. A second and third bolt engage the upper and lower portions of the door frame, respectively. Such door locks do not permit the addition of the second or third bolts or latches to the central locking unit. Further, such multi-point door locks are not adaptable to accommodate doors of various heights. Further still, such multi-point door locks are configured to be used with only one door type. For example, a conventional multi-point door lock may only have the option of allowing the second and third bolt or latch mechanisms to run along an edge of the door, even when it may be desirable to have the mechanisms fully concealed within the door itself.
Conventional multi-point door locks may allow the second and third bolts or latches, which extend out the top and bottom of the door, to be extended even when the door is open. Therefore, if the door is slammed shut while the bolts are extended, the bolts may cause damage to the door, the door frame, or a door frame molding. Furthermore, such conventional multi-point door locks typically require extension of all the bolts or latches according to a specific sequence without allowing them to be extended independently of one another.
Moreover, such conventional multi-point door locks are not easily reconfigurable for use as left handed or right handed doors. Furthermore, such conventional multi-point door locks require that a user must rotate the latch drive handle more than 45 degrees in order to fully engage or disengage the bolts.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide for a multi-point door lock system having multiple bolts or latches designed to engage a door or a door frame. It would also be advantageous to provide for a multi-point door lock having a standard deadbolt and extension bolts or shoot bolts extending through the door. Further still, it would be advantageous to have a multi-point door lock with shoot bolts or extension bolts that extend either along the front edge of the door or through the interior of the door. Thus, it would be advantageous to have such a mechanism that is easily configurable for a variety of door designs.
It would further be advantageous to provide for a multi-point door lock that has an activation button that allows actuation of at least one of the extension bolts or shoot bolts and the deadbolt when the activation button is depressed. Further, it would be desirable to have a multi-point door lock system in which the deadbolt may be extended independently of extension of the shoot bolts or extension bolts. Further still, it would be desirable to have a multi-point door lock system in which the extended extension bolts are prevented from retraction when the deadbolt is extended.
It would further be advantageous to provide for a multi-point door lock system that is easily reconfigurable for one of a left hand door and a right hand door. It would further be advantageous to provide for a multi-point door lock in which the door lock handle actuates the door latch and provides a positive indication of when at least one extension bolt is extended. It would further be advantageous to provide for a multi-point door lock system such that the deadbolt and extension bolts move linearly at least one inch, thereby creating a more structurally sound locking system. It would further be advantageous to provide for a multi-point door lock system having fewer parts, especially fewer springs, creating an easily manufactured door lock.
It would be desirable to provide for a multi-point door lock incorporating any one or more of these advantageous features.